


I know I'm a Demon

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Hunter Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Prince of Hell Dean Winchester, Seraph Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Dean, a Prince of Hell; known Angel Hunter sets eyes on the Seraph Castiel, an angel that seems innocent; but has more blood on his hands than a demon's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bold+italics = Thinking  
> Underline+italics = Mouthing

 

 

 

> Dear _rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you_  
>  _The snowfields wouldn't seem so big if you knew_  
>  _That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry  
>  __And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right  
>  __So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._

* * *

 

Do you know how hard it is for a demon to hide its true form?  
  It's hard, especially when you're hunting an angel; because once you let your guard down around one.  
   You better have an angel blade with you, because chances are...the angel won't hesitate to kill you.  
Sure, they may seem all good but trust me; there's a lot you don't know about them.  
 Does the Angel of Death ring a bell? The plague? Moses' time?  
  All the works of the angels, commanded by God.

Now, Dean Winchester is a Prince of Hell, but also an Angel Hunter.  
  He steals the angel's grace first before healing them, why you might ask?  
   Do you know how valuable the grace of an angel is?  
You can easily give it to some poor sod who happens to be a monster and they'll become super-beasts; that's what Micheal did.  
  If you have given a monster Angel Grace they'll be immune to silver and deadman's blood; give one to a Leviathan, Judgement Day comes early.  
   Got that? Good; now Dean had been going out lately, heck, he's got a price on his head for killing people that others didn't know were angels!  
The one thing that they can tell is that the victims have had their throats slit.

Then there's Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Seraph.  
  He's got more blood on his hands than Dean, Castiel he-- Castiel doesn't just kill demons he kills monsters too, ones who have taken the Angel Grace!  
   Especially humans who have done bad.  
One way you can tell that he did so?  
  The Ankh, drawn with the victim's blood somewhere on the wall, a tree, the floor.  
   Possibly even carved into them, blood still fresh or dry.  
Dean was set with the task to erase whoever killed their demons and their projects, but Dean being stubborn he wanted to torture.  
  Finding the perp was going to be easy, or so Dean thought; it seemed that this perp was good at hiding.  
   He doesn't even know if the guy was an angel or not.

Then he found someone, 5'11, short dark brown hair, gray-blue eyes slightly lightish but a bit dark, messy bed hair, holding a Demon-killing knife-- wait!?   
  No one carries a Demon-killing knife unless they are a hunter or something, so Dean followed the armed man.  
   Keeping quiet making sure that the man doesn't hear him.  
When the man came to a halt in the forest, near an old barn, so did Dean, he watched; hearing a growl his eyes shot towards a werewolf, glowing blue eyes...  
   One of their projects, averting his eyes from the grace-powered monster his eyes got back to the man whose eyes also glowed blue-- oh shit...an angel.  
     Four wings, the color of washed-out gold appeared before Dean, something that a mortal or a monster cannot see.  
  
He watched as the man swung the blade at the werewolf, slicing its torso.  
  But it wasn't that easy, the creature nearly tore out the angel's eye; for the angel had been weak.  
    ** _Easy target_** , Dean thought as he smirked, an angel blade slipped out from under his sleeve as he waited.  
Watching as the man straddled himself on the werewolf's torso and brought down the knife sideways.  
  Blood splattered across the angel's shirt and wings, a bloodied Demon-killing blade held in his hand standing over a headless body.  
   Dean made his move, he ran towards the angel.  
Punching him straight in the face only for a counter attack to kick his abdomen.  
  For a weak angel, this guy packs a pretty good punch.  
    "You little shit," Dean sneered as he held the angel blade in his hand, "You think I'm afraid of you!?"  
"You should be, I know about you Dean, as long as I have the Demon-blade, I'll kill you if you try to kill me. We could end up killing ourselves in the process." the angel replied, Dean's stomach sank, his mind flooded with thoughts such as;  _ **He knows!? Motherfucker!**_  
  The Prince of Hell panicked for a moment before grabbing a nearby wooden plank and smacking it straight across the guy's head.  
    Knocking him out.

...

And the world went black for the angel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid_  
_I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_

* * *

 

Dean stared at the angel, still holding the plank in his hand; **_Shit shit shit shit_ ** he cursed, dropping the plank.  
 Unsure why he even cared until he realized...he needed the perp alive; for questioning.  
   Crouching down near the angel, he placed two fingers near the neck, sighing in relief; he grabbed the angel by his leg, dragging him.

Until they reached a clearing, Dean dropped the angel’s leg, grabbing his supplies to summon his brother.  
 “What do you want, Dean?” a voice asked, Dean chuckled, saying “Look what I’ve got, Boyking-” “Don’t call me that.” “I’ve got the perp that’s been killing our demons and our projects!”  
   Sam’s eyebrow raised, “Really? Where is he? Is he dead?”  
“Nope! Still alive, but-- I knocked him out.” Dean laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
  His brother was appalled “Dean! You kept him alive!-” “For questioning, Sam!”

By the time Sam got a good look at the angel, his eyes widened “Dangerous angel you got there Dean.”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s Castiel,”

" _The_ Castiel!? How come I didn't see his-"

"He knows how to hide his true form too. Dean, that was risky of you! I've sent demons after this guy, and they end up dead!"

"I got him when he was weak, so he was easy."

"Even if he is weak he puts up a fight,"

"Sheesh, Samantha; I got him, and that's that."

Sam sighed, rubbing his head, before replying "Well get him to Hell for some questioning, then."

___  
Time skip  
__

Castiel stirred, the world spun as he opened his eyes.  
  He tried to move but he felt a tug at his wings--.... ** _no. No. No no no no no no no no NO!_** Castiel thought, his wings were exposed, thin leather suspending them.  
    "Let me out!" he roared as approaching the sound footsteps were heard by the angel.  
"Not until you tell us something." a voice said, "Never!" Castiel spat, his growls soon turned into a cry of pain as he felt his wings pull from his back.  
  A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to face his oppressor, it was the demon he met in the woods. "Tell me Castiel- AH! Motherfucker!" Dean cried as the angel bit his hand harshly, he responded by throwing a punch at the angel.  
    "You're lucky I'm keeping you alive you shit if it weren't for me; they'd kill you in your weakened state!" The Prince of Hell yelled, throwing another punch.  
The angel only laughed, "Dean, you know I'm dangerous; hasn't your brother told you? Unless he did, don't know how you knocked me out."  
  "He told me alright," Dean said, rubbing his hand, "and it was easy, you were weak! It was like your Angel Grace was running low!"  
    Castiel's face went pale, the demon took note of it; cupping Castiel's face, smiling mockingly with the tip of his tongue sticking out, "What's the matter, Feathers? Cat got your tongue?" in which the angel responded with a sneer "Shut up."  
___  
**Thursday**  
**3:55 PM**

Castiel grew tired, his face was littered with bruises, blood dripping down from his mouth and the more harshful bruises bled.  
  He didn't bother to look up when he heard the footsteps, a hand traced his face before meeting at the chin; making him look up at--  _Sam_...  
   "My brother did a number on you. Did he, Castiel." the Boyking murmured, smirking.  
Castiel tried to bite Sam's hand but received a claw in return, Sam had hit him but with his nails instead.  
  The angel yelped, before chuckling "Try again, Sammie; you know the pain I've endured- GAH!" another claw, blood leaked from the wounds.   
   "You're getting weak, Castiel; it's intriguing," Sam said, as he brushed his hand over the wounds; healing them.  
"Look Castiel, I'll need you to talk." the Boyking said with a sigh.  
The angel stayed silent, Sam sighed again.  
"Very well, I'll leave Dean to deal with you."  
___  
**Monday**  
**1:00 PM**

Dean walked in, his eyes roaming across the angel's weakened form, chained hands held behind his back; he crouched down in front of the angel.  
  He cupped the angels face to get a good look, "Talk Castiel." the angel retorted with a weak  _No_.  
   "If you talk, I'll give you Angel Grace; but not too much, don't want you to get dangerous again."  
The angel shook his head violently, Dean squeezed the face he was cupping, almost so threateningly.  
  "Too bad, I need you alive." he sneered, soon; Dean's eyes widened, to something he has never seen before in the angel's eyes..  
     _Fear..._  
The demon cooed with false sympathy...or so he thought. "Afraid?"  
  Castiel averted his eyes, not facing the demon.  
    "Tables have turned, Castiel," Dean said, "Talk.." but the angel shook his head.  
"Talk or else, I'll give you hell's worse." the angel's eyes widened at that; trying to shake out of Dean's grasp whimpering.  
  Dean's eyebrows knitted together, the angel's scared; Hell's most feared angel, scared.  _Ha..._

"Darling, I won't hurt you unless you talk," Dean said, brushing his thumb against the angel's lip.  
  "A-alright...what do you want to k-know?" Castiel croaked, the Prince of Hell smirked.

"What's Heaven planning? I mean, as far as I know, demons who got out alive said that you were  _doing Heaven's duty_."

"T-they're planning something. They don't tell me anything, they just tell me what to do that's it."

"So you're just an item?"

"N-no!"

"Soldier, yeah..."

Dean laughed, "Why are you killing our projects?"

"They're a-abominations, too dangerous." Castiel groaned.  
___  
**Friday**  
**5:00 AM**

Castiel felt his wings ache, his bones aching.  
  He had never felt true fear since his time in Hell; thankfully Dean had been merciful.  
    Even tending to him, which was odd to Castiel.  
He heard Sam and Dean arguing, he couldn't make it out.  
He felt himself drift to sleep until he heard a clank, and the leather strap releasing his wings.


End file.
